10 songs 10 moments
by kbunny10
Summary: I saw someone do a song meme for BBRae and I thought it would be fun, so I decided to do it too! 10 different songs with 10 different possible cute and in some cases sad moments between our favorite changeling and empath. Pairing is BBRae obviously, my ideas for scenes don't always match the song they're supposed to go with so it may seem a little weird at times. T for safety!


So, this morning I went to look at what new BBRae fics were posted, since admittedly I haven't done that in a really long time, and I saw that TriforceLink205 had posted a fanfiction meme thing and wellllll…now I wanna write one for BBRae cause I have a cold, I'm home alone and I should be writing a Philosophy paper but I left my book and instructions in my dorm. Ehehehehehe…I'm a great student, I swear.

So here are the rules:

1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever. (BBRae! :D)

2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.

3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.

4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.

So, without further ado, let'sa go!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or these songs, just my oc Nix.

* * *

1. Gangnam Style - Psy

Raven sat on the common room couch attempting to read her book. Why you ask? Beast Boy was playing his music incredibly loud, nothing new really, its just this particular song had a ridiculous dance that went along with it. 'Why, why did Nix have to discover this song and show it to him?'

The changeling was currently sitting at the table attempting to sing along with the Korean lyrics, trying and failing until the song got to its main part of-"Oppa Gangnam Style!" that…

That was it, Raven had had it, she couldn't take it anymore. She slammed her book shut and turned to Beast Boy who was currently doing the stupid horseback riding looking dance along with the music. "Beast Boy, either turn the music down or go do your stupid dance in another room!"

"Oh come on Rae, its fun, just have a sense of humor. Op-op-op-op-oppa gangnam style!"

"I fail to see how dancing like an idiot and attempting to sing in a language you don't even know, is fun." Raven huffed as she crossed her arms.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes and continued to do the dance, then he did something Raven was sure wasn't part of the dance. He pointed at her and winked at the point in the song when the singer said "Hey sexy lady!" Raven blushed and pulled up her hood, maybe that song wasn't so stupid after all.

* * *

2. Move Along - The All-American Rejects

The team continued to move through the tunnels of the old library, they never thought they'd need to go there again, then again when there's a whole church dedicated to resurrecting Trigon, the very epitome of evil, you gotta be ready for anything.

"You okay back there Rae…ven?" Beast Boy turned around and noticed the empath was missing; she had a habit of disappearing in the library.

Suddenly the empath stepped out of the shadows of the tunnel. "I don't know if I can do this Beast Boy, we barely beat Trigon last time, I don't know if I can handle fighting him again.

Beast Boy grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze, "It'll be fine Rae, we're all here for you, I'm here for you."

* * *

3. Blow Me (One Last Kiss) - P!nk

"Beast Boy, I can't do this anymore!" Raven shouted. The two of them had been fighting non-stop for the past few days.

"Do what?" Beast Boy shot back.

"This! You, us! I can't handle this. We're not good for each other. I'm way to serious and you just never stop joking."

"Raven…"

"Just get out of my room."

* * *

4. Jet Lag - Simple Plan

Beast Boy groaned, he was starting to regret agreeing to go with the doom patrol on this mission, sure he was back in Africa, but he was roughly on the other side of the world from his home, his real home. He hadn't seen his friends, or her in weeks. His thoughts were interrupted when his communicator went off. "Beast Boy here."

"Hey Gar." He smiled upon realizing who was on the other side of the screen.

"Hey Rae, I miss you."

"Miss you too."

* * *

5. Animal I Have Become - Three Days Grace

Beast Boy sat on the roof staring absently at the lights of the city before him. "Mind if I join you?" His thoughts were interrupted when the team's empath came to join him.

"Why would you want to after…that?" He said, motioning to the bruises and cuts that ran up and down her legs, her arms too but her leotard hid them well.

"Beast Boy…you were just trying to protect me." Raven replied.

"Yeah but at a cost, you got hurt, because of me and this stupid beast!"

"You forget, if it wasn't for that beast inside you, I probably wouldn't even be alive right now." Raven grabbed his hand and the two sat there like that for the rest of the night.

* * *

6. I'm With You - Avril Lavigne

"Anyone seen Rae?" Beast Boy asked almost frantically when he ran into the common room.

"She's on the roof but-"

"Thanks Robin!" Beast Boy said before bolting to the roof. "Rae you up here?"

"Why aren't you with your precious Terra? She remembers you now, doesn't she?"

"Because...I'd rather be here with you."

* * *

7. Time After Time - Cyndi Lauper

Raven sat in her room, she could sense Beast Boy sitting right outside the door, he'd been doing that every day for a week now. He always did this, every time she had an outburst or a breakdown, every time she yelled at him he'd sit outside her door till he knew she was ok. Time and time again he would do this. She couldn't take it anymore.

Beast Boy was shocked when Raven's door opened and he fell backwards into her room. It was his own fault for leaning against her door though.

"You're welcome to come inside you know." Raven said as she stared down at him from above.

He smiled and stood up, gladly entering her room properly for once.

* * *

8. Stand in the Rain - Superchick

Beast Boy admired Raven, whenever she had a problem she was able to deal with it herself. But at the same time he thought she could be pretty stupid, there were times when the problem was too big for her to handle on her own and she wouldn't ask for help.

So today he wasn't going to let her stand in the rain on her own anymore. He knocked on the door to her room and the door slid open enough that he could see part of Raven's face. "What?"

"Need some company?" He asked.

Without a word, Raven opened her door all the way and Beast Boy walked in. She wouldn't have to handle her problems on her own anymore, not with him around.

* * *

9. Tumbling Down Tumblr - Avbyte ft. Hank Green

"Anyone seen Beast Boy?" Raven asked. She hadn't seen her boyfriend in days and she was starting to get concerned.

"Uh he's probably my laptop to check his Tumblr." Nix replied from her spot on the couch.

"How can you tell?"

"1. I'm playing video games with Cy. 2. I'm not writing fanfiction."

Raven nodded, she'd kill him for forgetting their date later when he came out of his room for food...if he came out of his room for food.

* * *

10. Paper Bag - Jack Douglass (Jacksfilms)

Today was grocery day for the titans, all six of them were crammed inside the T-Car headed for Jump City.

Suddenly the radio started playing the One Direction song One Thing. "Wait Cy! Don't change it!" Beast Boy yelled.

"You like One Direction BB?"

"No, I know an awesome parody to this song! It's called Paper Bag and these guys are saying a girl is so ugly that she needs to cover her face with a paper bag."

Raven groaned. "Are you ever going to grow up?"

"Hey, hey Raven, everything above your neck, is like a horrible train wreck!"

Beast Boy didn't get to finish the song because of the severe pummeling his face received after that comment.

* * *

So yeah that's all! Please R&R, have a nice day! I took part in a meme! YAY! :D


End file.
